Drives Me Insane
by buttahhhbenzooo
Summary: Shay / Ashley. Two-Shot. Idea stemmed from the 2013 Teen Choice Awards.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Hey guys! A little shaky about posting this fic simply because I've never written Shay or Ashley before, let alone the two of them together. Not to mention, it's been a REALLY long time since I've written any fiction at all. Not sure if I'm going to keep this as a One-Shot or turn it into a quick Two-Shot ... I guess I'll find out from the reviews! Hope you enjoy!)**

7 AM. Sunrise was at its peak and I cursed under my breath as the rays shone through my hotel bedroom windows, past the sheer white curtains, and straight into my tightly squeezed shut eyelids. I only managed to sneak in 5 ½ hours of sleep considering shooting had wrapped close to midnight and with my agent calling me every 5 seconds, chances were, I wasn't sleeping any longer.

I threw the comforter off of me – displaying my frustration as it nearly came off the bed completely – put on my glasses, and grabbed my phone to return Thor's calls. Turns out, the main reason for reaching out so early was to ensure that I was awake for the events laid out for me today; all of which led to attending the Teen Choice Awards later. So, I dragged my feet into the room's kitchen determined to do nothing else but get coffee in my system. Which, thank God for five star suites and Keurig because the hot beverage was brewed, poured, and against my lips within mere minutes.

Yet, as quickly as I relaxed, I cringed, hearing my text tone fill the room with noise once again. Fighting every impulse to chuck the damn phone at the wall, I glanced at the screen:

"_Rise and shine, love! Sleep isn't worth missing out on hair, nails, and makeup! Be sure you wear a cute dress for me ;)"_

I couldn't help but laugh now. Shay constantly had glam and fashion ideas on her mind, even in the early hours of the morning. As a matter of fact, very rarely would you find her thinking anything less than positive, regardless of what time of day it was.

I adored her for it. She was my best friend, the main person I was looking forward to seeing tonight, and the only person who would keep me sane throughout the award show.

"_I'll be thinking of you with every decision thrown my way :P"_

Pressing send, I threw on a pair of shoes and met Isak downstairs for breakfast.

* * *

I stepped out of the limo onto the carpet and was immediately pulled into a familiar embrace.

"Ash! You look amazing!" Shay proclaimed, now holding me at arm's length with her hands on my slightly bare midsection, her eyes raking over my outfit, "Love the coral heels! Contrasting. Proper. Just the littlest bit of skin showing … Very me."

She smiled wide, eyes glistening, clearly proud that I kept her sense of style in mind.

"Yeah, your voice of reason just wouldn't shut up until I chose the right dress." I sarcastically chimed back.

"You love it." She boasted as she pinched my right side, grabbed my hand, spun around and pulled me towards the screams and cries of desperate photographers hungry for the perfect snapshot. "Now, pose with me so we can show everyone the two hottest, young, single women here tonight."

* * *

"And the Choice TV Show Drama is …" And without another word, our TV show's name popped up on the stage's screen, causing an uproar from the crowd. I was the first to stand up, watching as the rest of the cast followed suit; Shay the most shocked that we had won. Without thinking twice about it, I held out my hand and immediately felt confident enough to go up on stage as she reached out from her seat and secured her grasp in mine. We reached the microphone and she stood behind me, keeping contact as her hands lingered on my upper arms.

"Wow, thank you guys so much! You guys are amazing; we would not be here without you guys. This is so cool …" I drifted off, looking up at the taller tan girl whose face couldn't contain anything other than joy and happiness. No matter how many times Pretty Little Liars got recognized for its success, Shay never lost an ounce of gratitude for it.

She leaned towards the mic, her half-covered breast ghosting across my shoulder blade, sending an unexpected jolt through my body, "This is so awesome and we _do_ have the best fans ever and we wouldn't be here without you guys."

"We love you guys. Thank you so much! This means a lot."

Keegan made a quick thank you speech and the departing music began to play. Shay grabbed my waist as we walked backstage and into the press room. We didn't stand next to each other then, but as soon as we reached outdoors, we were united once again. I posted an aftermath video to Instagram and then Shay insisted that I also post a picture of us on there – which I didn't protest.

"Buttahbenzo at its finest!" Her statement prompted my caption for the photo.

"What are your plans for tonight?" I asked her, "Want to grab a bite to eat and relax?"

She frowned slightly, "That sounds like a great idea, Ash, and I would love to. But, my friend Kristen is in town so, her, Michaela, and I are celebrating her last few days here in LA … Sorry."

"What're you apologizing for, silly? I completely understand." I reassuringly held the sides of her face, smiling and leaning in to peck both of her cheeks, "Enjoy the time off and I'll see you on set in a few days."

"I'll text you before then. We'll ride in together on Thursday."

"Sounds like a plan, darling." I agreed, emphasizing my term of endearment with our typical British accents.

"Oh, and, don't miss me too much." She teased, winking and giving me that sly smirk she does all too well.

"Because, you know, I miss you every second you're not with me, Shannon Ashley. I'm so glad you have me down to a science."

She burst into a fit of laughter and began to walk off, "I like to think I do, Ashley Victoria."

I gazed at her slim but fit body as she climbed into her limo, not bothering to fix the white suspender top that had now failed to cover her nipple. I couldn't stop the thoughts that flooded my mind. None of them could be deemed appropriate; she was basically my other half. Yet, the main question I had to ask myself was:

Did Shay Mitchell know me well enough to sense my increasing attraction to her?

Did she know that she drove me insane?


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: So, I decided to add one more chapter to kind of expand on the original storyline. Thank you to those who have already reviewed; it means more than you know. Hopefully this sums things up nicely for ya :) )**

Wednesday.

Three days later and I was still beating myself up for lusting after Shay, even though staring was the extent of it. I couldn't come to terms with why all of a sudden, after nearly four years of knowing and being close to the girl, I wanted to experience her in a whole new manner. I mean, I always knew there was something special about her; the very first time we met, I immediately thought she was stunning. Like, the popular girl in high school who everyone tries to impress by bending over backwards in hopes of becoming the next "BFF." Except, the only difference between that circumstance and mine was that I never had to impress Shay. I never had to be anyone other than myself around her. She was, and still is, the most accepting and loving person I know. But, the way I felt now, compared to the way I've always "felt" about her, was intensified tenfold. And I had absolutely no idea what to do about it.

It could have been worse. I could have acted upon my thoughts. I could have returned all of the signals (or what seemed like signals) by flirting back and making it very well known how much I also appreciated her look for the night. I didn't, obviously. Well, more like I couldn't. It wasn't what I was used to. In all honesty, I wasn't sure how to be anything more than a friend to her.

… Could we be more?

"I don't think I've ever seen you look so serious before, babe. You're less tense even when you're learning your lines."

Shit. She has keys. I gave her keys. And she called me babe. No big deal, she's called me babe before. It means nothing. Nothing. Don't do this. Stop now while you're ahead_._

She whistled and waved her hand up and down in front of my face, "Earth to Ashley!"

Still partially consumed in my reverie, I did my best to snap out of it, laughing nervously in response and noticing Shay sitting in front of me, on my couch's ottoman.

"You didn't even hear me walk in, let alone hear me speak directly in your ear." She told me, smiling, yet giving me a quizzical look.

"Sorry, I've just had a weird last few days. That's why I gave you keys, duh, so you could make yourself at home in situations like this!" I disputed, failing to smoothly cover up what I was stressing over.

She brushed off my joke and focused solely on my first sentence, "Weird enough that we should talk about it?"

This was my chance; possibly my only chance. Everything that was weighing heavy on my heart could be lifted if I just took advantage of this moment and answered her question truthfully and bluntly.

"I don't know. I don't really want to throw my problems on you, Shay. We have an early day tomorrow so, let's just go to bed, okay?" Once again failing at proper communication by offering a lame alternative to the issue on the table. I went to get up, but she yanked me right back down.

"I wouldn't be here, nor would I be your best friend, if I didn't want you to throw your problems on me. I know when you're bothered about something and whatever it is, I can assure you that you can be open about it with me. So, I'm not going to bed until you tell me."

At this point, she had moved from where she was previously sitting to right beside me on the left end of the couch. Her body was completely turned towards me so, I positioned myself the same way. I took a deep breath as my head fell and my eyes closed, struggling to fight the tears that I could already feel forming. I didn't realize how badly I was fiddling with my hands in my lap until she took them both and applied pressure.

"Ashley, why is this so hard for you?"

I re-opened my eyes, slowly lifted my head, and scanned her all around. Her golden brown skin, dark brown eyes that were burning into me (the left being slightly smaller in shape than her right), plump kissable lips, long wavy ombre hair always tossed like she flips it side to side all day …

"You're beautiful." I barely whispered.

"What?"

"I-I … It slipped." I choked out, instantly becoming flustered after she stayed silent for a while.

"… Do you mean it?"

"I wouldn't lie to you."

More silence. Those last five words rolled off my tongue so naturally that I didn't even have time to think about it beforehand. But, I had plenty of time to think now. I just wish she would say something already.

"Shay, don't hate me. Please."

She began to rub circles around my palms with her thumbs, "I don't think it's virtually possible for me to hate you. Especially after what you just told me."

I let out a sigh of relief that I had been holding in for far too long.

"I'm glad you picked up on all of my hints a few nights ago," She continued, "I couldn't keep my hands off of you."

"So, what's stopping you now?" I asked, glad that she took it so well. Also, I was feeling ballsy and now wanted her hands all over me again tonight.

"I wanted to see how you reacted after letting it sink in."

"Oh, it's sunk in alright."

She propped herself up on her knees to look down on me, looping her arms around my neck, "What else do you think when you look at me?"

"How badly do you want to know?"

"Question is, how badly would you _like_ me to know?"

It was her eyes scanning me now. I grabbed a hold of her waist to pull her in closer. Without any resistance, she fully wrapped herself around me, sitting comfortably on my crisscrossed legs. Our lips were inches apart. So close that I could feel her hot breath on mine.

"Y-You're beautiful … per … fect … s-sexy …" I stammered, so caught up in how close she was and how easy it was to pour my heart out to her.

That was the last thought I managed to get out. She closed the gap between us, taking my upper lip in her mouth and then my lower lip with the second kiss. Her lips were so soft, technique so delicate. I couldn't get over how nice it felt to have a woman – no, _this_ woman – on me. I had kissed Vanessa for Spring Breakers, but there was no comparison. That was acting; this was reality. She pulled back, almost as if to look to me for approval.

"So sexy." I murmured, causing her to smirk.

I no longer felt guilty, weird, embarrassed, or shocked. I felt confident, with a touch of cockiness, knowing that I had her where we both clearly always wanted. I pushed her backwards so that she laid flat on the couch with me hovering above her. All I needed was to confirm the lust in her eyes for me to take control and kiss her now. I crashed our lips back together, this time a little more clumsy than careful. She moaned into me, reaching her hands back up, sliding them underneath the hem of my t-shirt, and caressing my abdomen. I broke us apart once more, resting our foreheads together, attempting to catch our hitched breaths.

"You ready for bed now?" She asked.

All I could do was bite my lip and shake my head yes. I knew what she meant. I knew exactly what she meant. There was not a single thing in the world that would cause me to say no. So, I jumped off of her and pulled her up with much force. She picked me up and walked immediately towards the stairs, discarding every piece of clothing she possibly could in that position.

I loved her. I've always loved her. And I trusted her. I wanted nobody else.

* * *

The next couple of weeks were interesting, to say the least. We were about to ride to another part of set on the only pink golf cart we used for transportation there when I whipped out my phone, inspired by an urge to snap an Instagram picture. Shay's feet were propped up and I crawled underneath them, smiling goofily and holding two thumbs up.

_This is how I chill out on set…... In between shaym_

I immediately posted it, not able to contain my laughter. Shay saw what I wrote and began to laugh too.

If only everyone knew just how damn true that was.


End file.
